


[art] of flowers, tattoos and the string that connects me to you

by prologhe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prologhe/pseuds/prologhe
Summary: hello, iris! i was chosen to be your valentines and had so much fun doing this piece! we have really similar taste in AUs so it was such a treat to do this! i hope i could capture all the softness and fondness we both have for these universes and that they have for each other hehe <3 i hope your valentines is super, super sweet! stay safe and well!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	[art] of flowers, tattoos and the string that connects me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> hello, iris! i was chosen to be your valentines and had so much fun doing this piece! we have really similar taste in AUs so it was such a treat to do this! i hope i could capture all the softness and fondness we both have for these universes and that they have for each other hehe <3 i hope your valentines is super, super sweet! stay safe and well!


End file.
